


Fin De Repas

by mintpearlvoice



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Fix-It, Multi, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-15 23:57:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintpearlvoice/pseuds/mintpearlvoice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nighttime in Paris. Post-show, post-books. Everyone lives and everything is people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fin De Repas

Two couples- one young, one older- are returning from a night at the opera. The younger woman has the unearthly pallor of a Lost Lenore or an Annabel Lee, and a habit of touching her neck when in contemplation.   
Her husband has unearthly blue eyes and the air of one who's just recovered from a long illness; he pauses before speaking, giving the impression that his words are even more carefully chosen. Nevertheless, he seems remarkably sure of himself.

The older woman has platinum-blonde hair and is wearing a splendid evening gown. Her walk conveys the loose-limbed, yet graceful fearlessness of, perhaps, a dancer. And then there is her consort; dressed in a bespoke suit and handmade shoes, his grey hair belying his physical adeptness. Generally, he responds to the conversation with slight nods or quirked eyebrows; but when he does speak, the flow of the conversation changes around him. His words are a boulder in a river. 

Will Graham is recovering under three pairs of watchful eyes; neither Clarice nor Abigail have considered their fathers in months. Hannibal no longer dreams of Mischa. A man who made the mistake of mocking Will's hesitant, stuttering speech has been strapped down in the basement since teatime; after feasting, there will be the play and intertwine of nude forms on a canopy bed, and then someone will propose an intellectual exercise;  
afterwards, there will be the sharpening of knives, the drying of cutting boards, and then perhaps more kissing.  
Here, for our own safety, we leave our two elegant couples as they discuss Nietzche in Paris.


End file.
